All It Takes Is a Little Art
by Bri Nara
Summary: Italy is out painting until he meets Austria's brother, Kugelmugel. AU. This can either be a simple friendship fic or fluff if you look hard enough. RP-Based.


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_This is a result of an RP I did on Tohla (or, as of the 2011 Christmas event, 'The Roleplay Roulette'_). _I was Italy (for lack of something better to say when the chat opens I usually just went 'Ciao' and the confused bystanders disconnected me) and one of the people I ended up with was __Kugelmugel (whom I thought was Liechtenstein until they said the word 'art')._

_I'm gonna try doing this in Italy's POV, since I need to practice first person writing. ^^" I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p>Ve~! I was finally done with my painting!<p>

I was out painting the scenery in Mr. Austria's house, because the hills there were always so pretty in the morning. I was done with the painting and was about to leave until I noticed there was someone out here in the Austrian hillside.

It was a short person with long white braids. They were wearing a white vest over a striped long-sleeve shirt. They were wearing a red beret and shorts.

...Ve? Maybe it was a cute Austrian girl.

So I went over to say hi.

They must have heard me coming down because they turned around. Now I could see they had a cute face with a mole under their eye.

"Servus."

I was right about some things. He was cute and he was Austrian.

"Ciao~."

"...How are you?"

"Ve, fine~."

He looked like he was studying me. "You are Italy." He didn't really make it sound like a question. "The one mein bruder took care of."

His Fratello? I don't know... a lot of people took care of me...

Oh! I'm in Austria's house! He must mean him!

"Si!"

"It's nice to meet you, Italy."

"Ve~! Nice to meet you too!~"

He had this look that Austria or Japan usually got whenever they forgot something. He started digging around in his pocket until he pulled out a plastic baggie with some cake in it.

"Would you like some baumkuchen, Italy? Bruder made some."

Austria's cake? Yay! "Si!" He gave me the baggie full of cake. "Grazie!"

"You're welcome, Italy." Then he had this weird look on his face. "The making of baumkuchen is... art."

I tilted my head to the side. "Ve?"

Austria's fratello gave me a sad look. "I'm not as crazy as people say I am... unless it's about art."

Huh? Why would people say he's crazy? He seems nice!

"Ve~, I like art!" That made his sad face go away! "What kind of art do you like?"

He thought for a while. Then he had this fiery look on his face. "Everything is art!"

Everything? "Even pasta is art?"

"Yes!" He said with a passion. "Pasta is art! Tomato is art! Food is art!"

That really cheered him up! If he likes art so much, maybe he could be my new painting buddy!

"Then let's make some art together!" I pulled out two of the paintbrushes I was using earlier.

He gave me a big smile. "That sounds fun." His smile got even bigger once I gave him the brush. "This will be more fun than painting over bruder's things and cat."

"What should we paint?"

"Anything, since everything is art!"

"Ok~!" So I painted a cute little heart on his forehead.

He gave me a surprised look until he said "...Cute is... art!" Then he painted a star on my cheek.

We ended up painting pretty doodles all over each other's faces. Even on our hands!

"This is fun," he said as he finished drawing a little me on my hand. "We're becoming art!"

"You're right! This is fun!"

"I haven't had this much fun since painting over bruder's piano then watching him react."

Wait... "That was you? Austria looked so funny that day!" Austria turned 5 different shades of red that day.

"Yes. I was rather bored that day since Bruder would not pay any attention to me. So I painted his piano and his cat. I still remember that look he had, but he was very angry."

"Ve... I bet the art was pretty though!"

He sighed. "It was, but bruder does not understand art like I do."

"He always did prefer his music."

"Yes. He is always expressing himself though his piano, and I express myself though art."

They're fratelli... Shouldn't they get along? "...Then... maybe we can me art buddies!"

"Art buddies?"

"Si!" Then I noticed the sun was going down behind a hill. "Ve! It's been fun, but Germany's going to be mad if I'm late home again!" I gathered up my paintbrushes. "It's been nice meeting you! Arrivederci!"

Austria's fratello waved. "Goodbye, Italy."

Right before I ran home, I heard a faint "Fun is... art!"

Later in my house...

"Welcome home, Italy."

"Ve~! Hi Germany!"

"Um... Italy?"

"Yes, Germany?"

"Why do you have paint all over your face?"

"It's art! I was out painting with my art buddy!"

**Isn't this cute? X3 I swear this RP nearly made me start shipping ItaKugel (if it exists).**

**Review~**


End file.
